


Come, Little Mouse

by deliciouslydirty (deliciously)



Series: Deliciously Drabbles and Tragic Textfic [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, PWP, Porn, Riding Crop, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciously/pseuds/deliciouslydirty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly gasps as the cool leather flicks the blossoming bruise on her neck, and twitches as Irene drags the tip across her collarbones and lower, flicking softly against the array of bite marks that litter her pale skin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come, Little Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Achievelandia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achievelandia/gifts).



> SparkeyScene requested porn and I was eager to oblige.
> 
> (Due to the nature of textfic there may be some errors as it was written entirely on iMessage. If any of them are completely unbearable such as tense shifts from writing in segments feel free to comment and I'll sort it out)

Molly's hands are tied above her head, her legs spread wide and bent at the knee as her toes clench against the satin sheets. Irene grins from between her legs, taking the crop from where it lies beside Molly on the spacious bed. She moves until her hips are flush against the inviting warmth of Molly's thighs, and kneels up. Molly gasps as the cool leather flicks the blossoming bruise on her neck, and twitches as Irene drags the tip across her collarbones and lower, flicking softly against the array of bite marks that litter her pale skin.

The tip of the crop comes to rest below her left nipple, already pink and swollen and aching. Molly remembers Irene's soft tongue flicking against them, teasing them until they turned stiff enough for the cool metal clover clamps. The clamps are gone now —tugged off swiftly as she begged prettily for Irene to release her earlier— but the dull throbbing sting still remains. Irene deftly flicks the leather up and down, and Molly's over-sensitive nipples can't help but respond. Molly arches her back; Irene withdraws the crop. Molly moans softly and is rewarded by a sharp slap against her breast. Irene repeats her assault, snapping her wrist with practiced ease. 

It isn't long before Molly's begging for a reprieve again, and Irene is all too happy to oblige, shifting her position until Molly is once again spread open for Irene's pleasure. The crop's short handle makes it easy for Irene to drag the slim slip of leather down to kiss her bony hips and caress her thighs. Irene, however, doesn't stop drawing the black tongue of leather downwards till it rests above Molly's untouched clit. The younger woman tenses, but the leather remains against her skin as it drags lower over her sensitive nerves and back up, slowly and teasingly but with the lingering promise of pain if she displeases the woman.

As the pleasure builds frustratingly slowly, Molly can't help but let out soft whimpers that have Irene humming in delight. Suddenly, the crop is set aside, and Molly whines at the loss. Irene's manicured nails scratch against her hips in response.

"Settle down little mouse, I have something else in mind for you today." 

Molly sighs in surrender as Irene's fingers come to rest against her thighs, her thumbs sliding into a position to fully expose her. Molly gasps but it isn't in shame, not anymore, not for this. The woman has done far more deliciously dirty things to her in the past. 

Irene shifts on the bed until she's leaning on her elbows and bows her head. Her curls are beginning to unravel and tousled tendrils frame her face. She looks up at Molly and her tongue appears from between red-stained lips, only slightly smudged. Irene's tongue follows a path eerily similar to that of the crop barely more than a whisper against her clit, as Irene licks gently up and down. the very tip of Irene's tongue begins to trace wide circles around Molly's clit, slowly increasing in pressure and speed until Molly's hips are gently rocking in time with the woman's teasing.

Without warning, Irene's lips surround her clit and she sucks gently, drawing Molly's most sensitive region between them. Irene rests her tongue below the sensitive bundle of nerves, curling it in time with the leisurely bob of her head and occasional brush of teeth. Molly writhes and trembles, and Irene pulls away to look up at her briefly, taking in the deep flush under her alabaster skin. Irene resumes her ministrations; gentle suckling interspersed with long, languid licks and experienced curls and flicks that had Molly quivering with pleasure.

Irene's purposefully erratic attentions prevent her from reaching climax, but it doesn't stop her from attempting to grind up into Irene's mouth. The woman moves with her, anticipating the unchecked thrusts, refusing —for the moment— to give her what she so desperately wants. Before long Molly is begging for more, a litany of filth, mostly repeated from the things Irene has whispered in her ear when she takes her against the wall with a strap-on; about how she's Irene's little slut, how she belongs to her, how eager she is to be fucked. Irene is satisfied by how broken her little pet sounds as she begs, and rewards her with the press of her index finger against Molly's wet hole. The pitch of Molly's soft little moans becomes considerably higher as the tip of Irene's finger barely brushes her G-spot barely even needing to stretch her for the second finger. Irene adopts a slow but deep pace, consistently avoiding the sensitive spot inside her pretty little pet until she decides Molly has had enough teasing.

Molly gasps as Irene's tongue resumes its orbit around her clit and Irene's fingers finally bend to stroke against that spot inside her, as though beckoning her release. Irene knows her perfect little mouse is close from the way her moans become screams of pleasure as she loses her final reservations, thrusting almost uncoordinatedly and desperate to come. With one final suck Irene pulls away momentarily to give Molly the permission she needs. 

" _Come._ " 

The moment the word escapes from her lips her tongue is back working Molly's clit, her fingers never once faltering and it's Molly needs to tumble over the edge, coming around Irene's skillful fingers as the woman works her through her climax. She was vaguely aware of Irene gently withdrawing, pulling away entirely to view her work; a still quivering slim expanse of bruised and marked skin, painted in muted scarlet. Molly's quaking slows, her body becoming heavy as she sinks into post-coital exhaustion. Irene smiles, satisfied with herself, stopping only to undo the ties that bind her pet as she settles back into the pillows with a novel from her bedside table. Beside her, Molly curls contentedly against her thigh, and Irene unconsciously works the fingers of her left hand into Molly's mussed up hair, a comforting presence that soothes her to sleep.


End file.
